Disk storage device include a head suspension having a load beam for positioning a head slider in close proximity to a rotating disk. In typical applications, the fast spinning disks create aerodynamic forces acting on the head slider and other parts of the head suspension. The uneven disk surfaces cause fluctuations in the aerodynamic forces, which can detrimentally affect the resonance and shock performance of the load beam. In order to reduce the impact of fluctuating aerodynamic forces, rails may be formed over a portion of the load beam proximate the head slider. However, some conventional processes for forming rails involve multiple steps that can damage or deform the load beam.
Head suspension components such as load beams are conventionally manufactured from a semi-finished suspension product. As used herein, the phrase “semi-finished suspension product” refers to a semi-finished product including at least one metal head suspension component integrally connected to a carrier strip, or a carrier strip with at least one intermediate member (e.g., a strut) securing the head suspension components to the carrier strip.
During initial processing, the carrier strip provides a convenient way to handle the components while at the same time permitting access to the individual components for processing and testing. One way each individual component is attached to the carrier strip is by one or more tabs. As used herein, the term “tab” refers to a connecting member that integrally connects the head suspension component and the carrier strip together. At some point in the manufacturing process, it is necessary to separate each individual component from the carrier strip, since the carrier strip and/or the intermediate member would interfere with installation of the individual component in its intended environment (such as mounting on an actuator arm in a disk drive assembly).
When the component is separated from the carrier structure, it is important to avoid mechanically altering the component, since the component typically has been manufactured to precise tolerances for its shape, operating characteristics, and configuration, which, when installed, will result in a desired set of parameters such as offset height, static attitude, gram load, and z-height. Separating the component from the carrier strip must be done in such a way as to avoid affecting these parameters.